


McDoyle

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Doyle looked ridiculous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDoyle

 

Bodie sighed a long suffering sigh and raised an exasperated eyebrow. Doyle looked ridiculous, not that Doyle was any stranger to looking ridiculous, but that was usually his own brand of mop headed, ill-sweatered, ridiculous and Doyle usually managed to defy all sane expectation and pull that off. No, this was a completely different magnitude of ridiculous and no amount of hirsute coolness was going to fool anyone into believing otherwise.

Bodie could only suppose the strain of command had at last got to the Old Man and Cowley had finally flipped his tartan wig.

''Why?'' asked Bodie, making no effort to conceal his despair.

''Cowley thinks the kitchen staff are pushing a side order of drugs along with the burgers'' Doyle answered, eyes alight with messianic fervour.

''And you couldn't get a job in the kitchen?'' enquired Bodie pointedly.

''Closed shop'' answered Doyle ''Or as good as, they don't trust strangers. The Cow leant on the executives and they came up with this. Apparently the local staff don't get a say in publicity, that's down to head office. So, I just turn up, let the local rag take a few snaps and keep me eyes peeled.''

''And we are involved because...?''

''Boys in blue are short handed, they asked for a favour and you know how the Old Man likes to have something over my old mob.''

Bodie nodded wearily ''...and you can never resist a drugs bust.''

''That's right, mate'' enthused Doyle with the intensity of a zealot ''Maybe you know all there is to know about the Dark Continent, sunshine, but this is what I know. In my book, there's not much darker than dealing drugs to kids.''

Bodie blinked stoically and held his tongue. Fortune favouring the brave, Cowley chose that moment to announce his arrival by confirming ''Quite so, Doyle.''

''Sir'' acknowledged Doyle.

''I see you've got into the spirit of things'' observed Cowley, pulling at a stray Doyle curl.

''It washes out'' Doyle reassured the both of them.

''I'm glad to hear it'' affirmed Cowley ''And the costume? I'm assuming that will not hamper operations?''

Against his better judgement, Bodie felt compelled to stick his head above the parapet ''How the hell does that get-up not hamper operations, sir? He'll trip over his own two flat feet.''

''Which is why'' Cowley responded smoothly ''I'm sending Murphy in with him.'' 

'' _I'm_ his back-up'' objected Bodie with obstreperous defiance.

Unmoved, Cowley countered implacably ''Murphy looks like one of theirs. You, Bodie, look like one of ours. Besides, Doyle is only required to use his expertise in ascertaining the drugs are on the premises. Any action after that will be down to Murphy and the rest of the squad.''

''Right'' said Bodie with the determination of a man about to do battle.

''Not you, Bodie'' instructed Cowley firmly ''the last time I left you alone with Murphy you got the lad shot. This time, you stay with me.''

Doyle grinned smugly under his outlandish make-up and informed his partner ''Told you he hadn't forgotten.''

''That's enough, Doyle'' snapped Cowley peevishly.

''Yes, sir. Sorry, sir'' replied Doyle with a gleeful lack of contriteness.

''Well, get going lad'' ordered Cowley ''I can't have you lollygagging about here all day.''

''Sir'' said Doyle smartly, making the best of an ungainly exit.

Bodie stared after his partner and muttered darkly ''He thinks you gave him this job because he's like a bloody bloodhound, when it comes to drugs.''

''Doyle volunteered'' replied Cowley piously.

''That's not why he got the job though, is it?'' pressed Bodie.

''Doyle's the best I have on the squad for this'' obfuscated Cowley.

''I know that'' agreed Bodie impatiently ''and he's like a pig in clover when he gets to dress up, but that's not the reason, is it, sir?''

''You seem very sure of yourself, Bodie'' Cowley replied mildly.

''He'll work it out, sir'' warned Bodie.

''He's a bright lad'' agreed Cowley.

''And I'll have to stop him killing you'' said Bodie.

''Doyle can be a little too hotheaded for his own good'' acknowledged Cowley ''I'll rely on your discretion, Bodie.''

''You can be a mad old bastard at times, sir'' observed Bodie with something bordering on affection.

Cowley returned the sentiment with a gentle smile and picked up the mop of inferior red nylon curls Doyle had discarded.

As the artificial curls wound themselves round Cowley's fingers, Bodie regarded the ugly hairpiece with unguarded fondness and muttered in wry awe ''But...Sir...Ronald bloody McDonald...?''

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
